A Brand New Adventure
by BethPaigeClayton
Summary: This is a story about love, family and adventure. Husband and wife, finally settling down together. For a moment, a tiny, tiny moment. Time stopped for them. They spent all their time together, every single moment. Until their time was up... Or was it? "Stay with me Doctor." River asked with tears in her eyes. "I'll always stay with you River," the Doctor replied, "Always."
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hows my little Time Lord?" the Doctor asked Dayton as he walked into the play room.

"Daddy!" Dayton said excitedly as he waddled over to the Doctor with a toy truck in his tiny hand.

The Doctor rushed over to Dayton to catch him before he fell over. He was still only just learning how to walk more than a few steps.

"Hello sweetie," River mumbled under her breath concentrating on the magazine in her hands.

The Doctor picked Dayton up and sat him down next to the pile of toys he had been playing with, sitting next to him ready to play with his infant son. "And what are you reading Song?" the Doctor asked.

River held up her magazine showing the front cover without saying a word. All of her concentration was now on the magazine.

"Why are you reading a wedding magazine River?" the Doctor asked.

Dayton picked up a TARDIS blue building block and threw it at the Doctor, hitting him on the arm.

"No throwing Dayton," River scolded gently, but completely forgetting to answer the Doctors question, and still not taking her eyes from the magazine in her hands.

"Momma play," Dayton said to the Doctor sadly. "Momma play," he repeated.

The Doctor picked Dayton up so that he was stood on his feet, "Go get Momma," the Doctor whispered.

Dayton waddled over to River who was sat in the chair less than 15 feet away from where he was playing. The Doctor followed Dayton on his knees, ready to catch him if he fell. When Dayton finally reached River, without falling over, he sat down in front of her and pulled the hem of her trouser leg.

River put down he magazine and looked down at Dayton. "Yes sweetie," she asked giving him her full attention.

"Momma play," Dayton said with a smile as he pointed at the pile of toys he had just left.

"I thought Daddy was playing with you," River said.

"Want Momma,"he insisted.

The Doctor leaned over to his infant son, "Do this," he whispered. The Doctor looked up to River with puppy dog eyes.

Dayton looked at the Doctor and then at River, pulling the exact same face.

"Fine," River huffed. "That doesn't normally work on me Dayton," she cooed rubbing the bottom of her sons chin.

Dayton's face lit up with glee. "Truck, truck, truck," he chanted to River and the Doctor.

"Go get me a truck then sweetie," River said sweetly to her happy son as she sat down on the floor in front of the chair she was previously sat on.

Dayton rolled over onto his knees and crawled over to where his trucks were.

"You okay River?" the Doctor asked as he shuffled over to where River was sitting.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "I just can't believe how fast he has grown already."

"Can you remember when I told you to cross your legs," the Doctor said with a laugh.

River gave the Doctor a light slap on the arm. "I was in pain you idiot, and that's all you could come up with," she replied.

"Come here," the Doctor said as he put his arm around River. "What else can you remember?" he asked.

"It's all fuzzy to be honest. I remember the cross your legs bit, and then the next thing I can fully remember is Mum and you at my side, and Dayton in my arms," she replied.

Dayton crawled back over to River and the Doctor. "Truck," he said as he handed River a green and yellow toy truck. He kept the red and green truck for himself, "Truck," he repeated proudly holding up his toy to his parents.

"Oi, mister," the Doctor said playfully, "Where's my truck?" he asked.

"Mine," Dayton replied holding his truck close to his chest.

"Where's Daddy's?" River asked.

"No," Dayton said shaking his head, still keeping his toy close to him.

"Dayton," the Doctor said sadly, "Isn't Daddy allowed to play?"

River picked Dayton up and sat him on her knee so that he was facing the Doctor. "Look, Daddy is all sad now," River said gently.

The Doctor looked at Dayton with the puppy dog eyes he had previously used on River. "Please can Daddy play?" the Doctor asked.

Dayton looked to River for approval, who answered with a small smile of encouragement.

"Please," the Doctor pleaded in a childish tone.

"Daddy truck," Dayton said holding out his toy to the Doctor. "Daddy play. Momma play," Dayton added clapping his hands.

The Doctor gave his son a smile, "What about Dayton. Is he going to play?" he asked.

Dayton put both his hands together and placed them on his face, "Hide seek," he says playfully.

River let out a small laugh, "Daddy hide?" she asked.

Dayton grabbed Rivers legs as tight as he could and pulled himself up, "Momma hide," he replied with a grin.

River had been sitting underneath the stairs of the console room for a while now, and she had started to get worried about the where the Doctor and her son were. She had considered going to look for them, '5 more minutes,' she thought to herself. As the minutes passed, River began to worry more, she stood up to go and find her husband and son when she heard footsteps entering the console room.

"Momma!" Dayton shouted. River could hear her sons light footsteps on the glass flooring.

"River, where are you?" the Doctor shouted loudly.

River stifled a laugh as they were less than 5 feet away from her hiding place.

"Momma!" Dayton shouted out again as he looked under the jump-seat.

The Doctor turned around and caught a glimpse of a blonde curl. "Dayton," he whispered.

Dayton waddled back over to the Doctor with a smile on is face. He was enjoying the games of trying to find River.

"Let's look under there," he whispered as he pointed to Rivers hiding place.

Dayton held out his hands for the Doctor to take. He half pulled the Doctor to the stairs, "Momma?" he said quizzically.

River revealed herself by jumping out from under the stairs, "Boo!" she half shouted.

Dayton jumped and fell onto his bum with a jolt.

The Doctor laughed, "River you scared him half to death!"

"Sorry sweetie," River said as she bent down and picked Dayton up from the floor.

"Momma scary," Dayton said sadly, he held out his arms to the Doctor. "Want Daddy."

The Doctor took Dayton and balanced him on his hip. "Momma didn't mean to scare you," he said trying to reassure his frightened son.

"Sweetie," River said gently, "I didn't mean to scare you," she said as she rubbed Dayton's cheek.

Dayton looked to the Doctor for assurance, not sure of what to do.

"Momma isn't scary really," the Doctor said as he put his free arms around Rivers waist. "See?"

River lent in for a kiss with the Doctor, she looked into his beautiful, greenish eyes. "I love you," she whispered before placing her lips on his.

"Eww," Dayton exclaimed as he covered his eyes.

"I love you too sweetie," River said before placing a kiss on her sons forehead. "My husband and son. My two beautiful, amazing boys."

_**Authors note: I know that this chapter isn't much, but it is only the beginning. The beginning of the end, or is it? Mwha. I'm evil!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

River and the Doctor laid in bed, arms wrapped around each other and legs tangled. They listened to the sound of each others breathing. The Doctor buried his face in Rivers wild mass of curls, and River listened closely to the gentle heartbeats of her Doctor. They quickened with every second that ticked by on the clock in the background.

"You okay?" River asked, breaking the silence between them.

The Doctor buried his face into River curls and took a deep breath. "You smell nice," he replied, avoiding Rivers question.

River pulled away from the Doctors embrace and sat up in their bed. "Sweetie, please don't avoid my question."

"River, please lay back down," the Doctor said sadly.

"Not until you answer my question," River argued back, "Or I'll just not kiss you until you answer," River flirted.

A grin crept across the Doctors face, "You think you're so irresistible Professor Song," the Doctor flirted back.

"Oh, I am sweetie. That's why you can't keep your hands off me," she retorted.

The Doctor sat up and slowly reached out for Rivers waist, "Well, that may be true Song," he said before tickling River.

River let out a screech, and jerked her head back, head-butting the Doctor on the nose. "Owch, my head," River said as she rubbed the back of her head, oblivious to what she had done to the Doctor.

"River, that really hurt," the Doctor said painfully. He touched his nose gently, and then looked at his fingers to see blood. "Riv, I'm bleeding," the Doctor said panic stricken.

River turned around and looked at the Doctors nose, "Sweetie, I'm sorry," River said with a laugh.

"River," the Doctor whined, "It really hurts."

"Let me go and get a medical kit," River said with a laugh once again. She got up and walked down to the medical bay.

Back in the bedroom, the Doctor used the edge of the duvet to try and stop the bleeding from his nose. 'Trust River ro break my nose' he thought to himself. He winced every time he dabbed his nose.

River walked back into th bedroom with a medical kit in her hand. "You better not be using the duvet to wipe away the blood," River scolded gently.

"No," the Doctor lied.

River sat on her knees next to the Doctor and started to dab a wipe around the Doctors bloody nose.

"Owch," the Doctor winced, "Be careful River!"

"You're such a baby," River teased, "And it isn't broken, just badly bruised. The bleeding should stop soon."

"Soon? What do you mean soon?" the Doctor asked.

River put the bloody wipe in the bedside bin. "I mean now sweetie. Just don't touch your nose, it will hurt." River said before kissing the Doctors forehead.

"Can I touch you now?" the Doctor said with a smirk.

River let out a small laugh, "Told you I'm irresistible," she said seductively as she lent backwards into his arms.

The Doctor put his chin on the top of Rivers head. "River Song, you bad girl."

"Shut up and sleep Doctor."

River was woken up by the crying of her infant son which was coming from the next room. "Shall I get him or do you.." she said, her voice trailing off when she saw that the Doctor wasn't in bed next to her.

"River, my nose looks huge," the Doctor shouted from the bathroom.

"I'll be back in a minute," River said sleepily as she left the bedroom.

"Momma!" Dayton cried out with small sobs.

"What is it honey?" River asked as she walked into her sons bedroom.

"Monsters Momma," Dayton said sadly, tears still falling. 

River picked Dayton up out of his cot and held him in her arms. "What kind of monsters honey?" River asked yawning.

Dayton nuzzled into Rivers chest for comfort and ignoring his Mothers question.

River walked around the bedroom, bouncing Dayton in her arms, trying to get to get him back to sleep. "Do you want to sleep with me and Daddy tonight?" River asked quietly.

Dayton nodded into Rivers chest, "Momma, Daddy, sleep," he said tiredly.

River walked back over to Dayton's cot and grabbed his comfort blanket and dummy before walking back to her own room with the Doctor.

"Sweetie, Dayton's sleeping with..." River began to say, her voice trailing off when she saw the Doctors swollen nose. "Sweetie, what happened to your nose," she whispered, forgetting the incident earlier that night.

"You happen River," the Doctor replied.

River sat down on the bed and laid Dayton between the Doctor and herself. She put the dummy on the bedside table and the comfort blanket over her son, who despite Rivers shocked tone, was drifting back off to sleep.

"River, I can't believe what you have done to my nose," the Doctor said sadly.

"Sweetie, I'm so sorry," River replied with giggles in her voice.

"River, it's really not funny, and it hurts," the Doctor said, using a firm tone. "And why is Dayton in our bed?" he asked, confused.

River sighed, "He had a nightmare about monsters," she said as she laid back down in bed, pulling the covers over her.

"Fair enough," the Doctor said as he laid back down, "Night River, night Dayton," he whispered as he place a kiss on his sons and wife forehead.

"Night sweetie, and I'm sure your nose will be better in the morning," River said before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Authors note: Okay, I am really, really sorry for both the long awaited update, and also for the quality of the chapter. It is kinda crappy, but I have been going through some stuff that has stopped me from updating, and plus having no working laptop that works kinda sucks too. Anyway, sorry for everything, but I am going to try update as soon as I can after this chapter._

Chapter 3

_"Sweetie?"_ River shouted as she finshed wiping Daytons bottom, continuing to put a clean nappy on.

_"Momma?" _Dayton said, confused.

_"Not you honey. I need your Daddy,"_ she said as she put his overalls back on over his 'I love my Mum' t-shirt.

_"Yeah, River,"_ the Doctor said as he entered the nursery.

_"Can you look after Dayton on your own today, I have to talk to Mum about some stuff."_

_"Sure,"_ the Doctor said as he walked over to the changing table. _"Do you want some time with Daddy?"_ the Doctor cooed as he picked Dayton up.

Dayton giggled and clapped his hands, _"Fez, fez, fez,"_ he chanted.

_"Seriously? You got him to like fezzes?" _she said as she lent against the wall. _"My boys and their hats,"_ she scoffed.

_"River, wearing a fez means you're cool,"_ the Doctor said before running out of the nursery with Dayton on his shoulders.

River shook her head and followed her child-like husband into the control room with a smile on her face.

_"... And these are the blue boringers. You're Momma stops them from making the noise, but we like the noise don't we?"_ the Doctor asked Dayton who was still sat on his shoulders.

Dayton clapped his hands and made happy gurgling sounds, _"Noise,"_ he said happily.

_"You taking me to Mums sweetie?"_ River asked, making her presence known.

_"Sure, wife,"_ the Doctor smiled as he took Dayton down from his shoulders.

_"Do you want me to take him?"_ she offered.

_"Nope, I'm going to teach him how to fly."_

_"He is only 18 months old, he barely remembers what he ate yesterday,"_ River argued.

_"Fish custard,"_ Dayton said proudly.

_"You didn't have fish fingers and custard yesterday sweetie,"_ River said with a sigh.

_"Actually,"_ the Doctor began, _"Whilst you were in the bath last night, might have given him some."_

_"Why am I not surprised?"_ River sighed as she turned round and headed for her study. _"Anyway, take me to Mums,"_ she demanded playfully_._

_"I'm coming,"_ Amy shouted with a mouth full of her favorite chocolate.

_"Who is it Mummy?"_ Harry asked as he stood in the doorway behind Amy.

_"One minute, honey,"_ Amy said before opening the front door.

Amy hadn't had a chance to see who her visitor was before he son shouted _"Melody,"_ as he ran over to give his sister a hug.

_"Harry,"_ River said happily as she knelt down to accept a hug from her younger brother.

_"What brings you here Mel?"_ Amy asked.

River stood back up and held out a folder with the words 'Wedding Planning' written on the front. _"I need your help. You know how to plan a wedding, right?_ River asked hopefully.

_"Come in first Mel,"_ Amy said, gesturing towards the living room where Harry had run off to carry on playing with his mountain of toys.

The Doctor sat in front of Dayton in the TARDIS control room as Dayton played with the new TARDIS toy the Doctor had just made him.

_"What's it called?"_ the Doctor asked.

_"Tardy,"_ Dayton replied with a smile.

You could see the teeth that had started to come through, and the few that were already there. He was developing faster than the Doctor and River thought.

_"No, TARDIS,"_ the Doctor said correcting him.

_"Tardy, tardy, tardy,"_ Dayton chanted as he threw the toy at the Doctors head.

_"Owch,"_ the Doctor winced as he rubbed the side of his head. _'You are really your Mothers son'_ he thought to himself.

_"Are you sure these are all the people you want to invite?"_ Amy asked.

_"Yes," River replied. "You, Dad, the kids, the Doctor and Dayton, the only people I need in my life,"_ she added as she made little scribbles on the paper in front of her.

_"Guess that's the guest list sorted then,"_ Amy smiled before drinking some more of her favorite wine.

_"Two things down, and about a million and one things to go eh?"_ River said as she made yet more scribbles on her piece of paper.

_"Well, the dress, cake and guests are the three most important things at a wedding,"_ Amy laughed.

_"Hang on a minute,"_ River said, panicked she looked through the mountain of paper in front of her, _"When did we decide on the cake?"_

_"Since I decided I was going to make the damn thing,"_ Amy retorted.

_"You can't even make beans on toast without burning something,"_ River joked.

_"You're not too old for a slap, young lady,"_ Amy said sternly, but with a grin plastered across her face_._

_"Better shut up then,"_ River said, acting scared.

_"What else do we need?"_ Amy asked.

_"Well I was thinking about asking Brooklyn to be bridesmaid. Where is she anyway?"_ River replied, tapping her pen on the table.

_"She slept over at a friends house,"_ Amy said, taking a sip of her wine, _"I was half expecting a call at two in the morning."_

_"It's understandable, she is only 4, Mum,"_ River said. _"Anyway, Brooklyn? Bridesmaid?"_

_"I wanna be bridesmaid,"_ Harry shouted, making River and Amy jump.

_"Sweetie, being a bridesmaid is a girly job. You have to wear a dress,"_ Amy explained to her son, who was still adamant that he wanted to be a bridesmaid.

"But.." River began, she tapped her knee as a gesture for Harry to sit on it, _"You can have an important job, you have to be a really good boy though?"_ River said, emphasizing on the word 'really'.

Harry nodded his head excitedly. _"Yeah, what is it?"_

_"Well, on the day, you will have to look after the rings for me and the Doctor,"_ River explained.

_"Yeah!"_ Harry said, excited, even though the wedding was months away. He started bouncing up and down on Rivers knee, excited that he had something to be at his big sisters wedding.

Amy sat in her chair, happy. She had a happy, four year old son, ready to start school any day now, and two beautiful daughters. One grown up, with a family of her own, getting ready to marry the love of her life for the second time. And he other daughter, well she was growing up fast, just like her twin brother.

What more could someone ask for?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dayton sat in his high chair with River sat crossed-legged opposite him.

"Come on, Dayton. Eat your dinner," River pleaded. "For Momma?" she added, unsure of whether what she was saying would actually work or not.

Dayton folded his arms and shook his head, "Nuh," he refused once again.

River let out a grunt of frustration and threw the bowl containing massed potato and stew across the table, spilling some of the gravy.

"What's wrong with you?" the Doctor chimed as he walked in the kitchen after spending the past three hours working on the TARDIS.

"He's not eating again," River replied, with emphasis on the word 'again'.

The Doctor looked over to his son, who was still sat in his high chair with his arms folded and lips pressed together.

"Again?" the Doctor questioned.

"Yeah," River sighed.

For the past three nights, Dayton had not eaten anything for him dinner, and then ate very little for his breakfast, and River and the Doctor, River mostly, were starting to get worried.

The Doctor sat down next to River and took his turn in trying to feed Dayton.

He held the spoon in front of his mouth, but again, Dayton refused.

"Nuh!" he shouted, scrunching his face up in the process.

"Come on, for Daddy. Please?" the Doctor said, trying to reason with his very persistent son.

"Nuh," Dayton repeated, shaking his head.

"I give up," River said as she threw her arms up in the air.

River stood up and walked off, leaving the Doctor and Dayton in the kitchen, oblivious to what had happened.

"Momma?" Dayton said sadly.

"Momma's just worried about you, sport," the Doctor said as he lifted Dayton out of his high chair.

Less than 5 seconds after being taken out of his high chair, Dayton started struggling for the Doctor to put him down.

"Leggo, leggo," he chanted.

"If I put you down, you have to promise to stay there for 5 minutes whilst I tidy everything up," the Doctor instructed.

"Kay," Dayton agreed as the Doctor sat him on the floor.

The Doctor turned around to clear away Dayton's uneaten dinner, but when he walked over to the sink, he saw Dayton waddling out of the kitchen.

The Doctor let out a sigh of frustration and left the pots on the worktop and walked into the corridor after Dayton.

River sat on the plush sofa in the living room thinking about all the possible things that could be wrong with her son, and flicking through the TV channels at the same time. Nothing exciting on as usual.

"Momma!" she heard a voice shout faintly.

"In here!" she shouted back, turning the TV off.

"This way," she heard the Doctor say, obviously Dayton had taken a wrong turn somewhere.

River stood up and left the living room, only to lean on the wall when she saw that the Doctor and Dayton were half way down the corridor.

You took your time, Song," the Doctor said as he walked behind Dayton, who was determined to walk all by himself.

"Momma," Dayton said half-heartedly, as most of his concentration was on making sure that he walked all the way to River.

"Come here, sweetie," River said as she walked a few steps to reach her husband and son.

Dayton put his arms up as a gesture for River to pick him up, which River obliged too.

Dayton put his small hands over Rivers eyes, "Momma no sad," he said.

The Doctor lent against the wall and sighed a smile.

Dayton them proceeded to put his hands near Rivers mouth, and pulled her lips into a smile, "Momma be happy."

River and the Doctor let out a small laugh.

"Momma be happy," Dayton repeated, "Daddy be happy," he added.

"Daddy is happy," the Doctor smiled, "Daddy is very happy."

"Truck," Dayton said randomly.

"You want to play with your trucks?" River asked as she walked back into the living room, followed by the Doctor.

Dayton clapped his hands and nodded his head, "Play time."

"Only for 10 minutes, mister," the Doctor said as he sat down on the plush sofa. "Bedtime soon."

River walked over to the pile of different trucks that Dayton had left there when he was playing earlier, "Here you go sweetie," she said as she sat him down.

Dayton was eager to get started, and in less than 10 seconds he was already ramming trucks into each other with a grin on his face.

River sat down next to the Doctor and put her head on his shoulder as she sighed.

"What's wrong Song?" the Doctor asked as he breathed in Rivers scent.

"I'm just worried about him," she sighed. River maneuvered so he head sat in the Doctors lap, and he legs dangled over the side of the sofa.

"Everything will be fine," the Doctor said as he brushed Rivers curls with his fingers.

"Promise?" River asked with hope in her voice.

River didn't know, but the Doctor knew about her mantra 'never let him see the damage', but the Doctor could see the worry in her beautiful green-blue eyes, and he sometimes wished that she would open up fully to him.

"River Song, I promise everything will be okay," he said in a hushed tone before leaning down to kiss River.

"I love you," she murmured whilst still engaging in a passionate kiss from the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled, "I love you too."

"Ewww," a small voice exclaimed.

River and the Doctor opened their eyes, but their lips stayed together.

Dayton put his hands over his eyes, "Ewww," he shouted again.

"Come here you," the Doctor laughed as he leaned over River and picked his don up and sat him on Rivers stomach.

"What is happening?" River smiled.

Dayton started to bounce up and down on River stomach whilst clapping his hands.

River groaned in pain, "Don't do that."

"You little monster," the Doctor said playfully as he began tickling Dayton who responded by giggling and bouncing some more on Rivers stomach.

"What are you doing?" River groaned, "You trying to kill me or something?" she added with emphasis on the word 'trying'.

The Doctor stopped tickling Dayton, "Sorry Riv," he apologized.

"Sowwie Momma."

River sat up, catching Dayton before he fell off the sofa.

"My boys, trying to gang up on me. Not the worst thing that has ever happened to me," River said as she put her head back on the Doctor shoulder and bouncing Dayton on her knee.

The Doctor looked at the clock on the mantelpiece that stood above the warm fire that was glowing, "Time for bed mister," he said.

"But..." Dayton began to whine.

"Daddy's right sweetie," River said interrupting her son from whining.

Dayton pouted and crossed his arms, his bottom lip started to quiver, showing River and the Doctor that he was about to start a screaming match.

"Crying isn't going to help you Dayton Coby Song," River said firmly.

Dayton continued to let his lip quiver, and tears started to gather in his eyes.

The Doctor smiled at the idea that had just popped into his head, "Riv," he began, "Why don't we let him stay up for a while longer."

"But..." River began.

The Doctor leaned his head into Rivers hair, "The longer he sleeps, the longer me and you can have, well a play-date of our own," he whispered, interrupting his persistent wife.

River looked at the Doctor who returned her a smile full of promise, "Go and play then sweetie," River said to Dayton.

"Tank you Momma," Dayton said as he headed back to his pile of toys.

"And you," River said, jabbing her finger into the Doctors chest gently, "Better hope he does sleep long enough," she said with seduction in her tone.

All the Doctor could do was smile and pull River into a hug as they watched Dayton play for a while longer.


End file.
